


Behind the Masks

by Lupana



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reveal Fic, Romance, Slow Burn, bit of angst, i think that's all, kinda sorta, there's a TWIST
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5505512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupana/pseuds/Lupana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snowstorm hits Paris, As do Akuma attacks and love. Desperate to learn about Ladybug, Adrien decides to get closer to Ladybug as himself and Marinette learns more about Chat Noir as a civilian and not a hero. Oh what a tangled web of love as things get uber complicated. Rated for possible violence later on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Snow Patrol

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first piece of fanfiction I've written in 3-4 years guys. A children's show has brought me back. Here's the deal guys. I don't know where I'm going yet, but I do know this has a bit of a slow start. So give this story a few chapters before you write it off m'kay? Thank you!
> 
> Also posting this on my fanfiction.net account and possibly tumblr (lupanaoflaminar).

It was the middle of winter. Snow had been slowly falling in Paris for the past three days, resulting in a few inches of snow that covered the ground. The result made the city as beautiful as ever. The only downside was, well, the obvious dangers that came with the lovely snow and subsequent, ice.

Ladybug had figured this out the hard way. Jumping from roof to roof on nightly patrols, when the temperature dropped by several degrees, proved to be an extremely dangerous endeavor. She'd almost fallen right off of the roof a half dozen times already. Her ladybug suit was not exactly ideal for traipsing across icy surfaces. Neither was Chat Noir's, and he seemed to have a more slippery foot than she, even for being a cat.

"Woah!" Chat exclaimed as he stepped on a patch of ice and his body swung backwards. His arms flailed wildly as he tried to catch himself but it was no good. He was going down.

Just as he was about to take a very long, uncat-like fall off the roof towards the hard ground, Ladybug reached out and caught him in her outstretched arms. "Watch your step, kitty," she teased. "You wouldn't want to fall to your death, would you?"

Chat answered with his signature, cheeky smile. "Afraid I'm going to die, My Lady?"

Ladybug scoffed but gave her partner a small smile. One that said she wasn't falling for his comments today. "Don't flatter yourself. We both know cats land on their feet."

Even if she never showed it outwardly, every once in a while, he would say something that sent her heart racing in her chest. For reasons she still didn't understand. Marinette wasn't even sure she liked him as more than a friend. How could she? She loved Adrien, for one. For another, Chat was her partner and friend. They'd been over this before, how knowing one another's identities would be dangerous and disastrous. Not to mention, she would feel like a cheater because she knew how she felt about Adrien. No, it was better this way. No matter what.

"How very true," Chat replied to her comment as he righted himself. "Plus, I am no ordinary cat. I'm Chat Noir!"

To this, Ladybug groaned and gave a heavy eye roll. "Yes, you most definitely are, no question there."

Chat tried to keep a level head. He was sure that despite her constant eye rolls and gentle reminders that flirting had no place in their line of work, she secretly enjoyed them. Sometimes he got the feeling that she liked them better on some days, with certain jokes. Adrien would always get this really funny feeling in his stomach watching her try to hold back her laughter or a smile. He couldn't explain it, why she held herself back like that. Surely getting affectionate with each other or getting closer wouldn't compromise them that much in battle... Would it? Well, he was too much of a gentleman to push the issue.

The wind began to pick up, sending a cold shiver down both of their spines. The snow was still falling and while it was pretty, Ladybug was not fond of how cold it was. "Let's just hurry up and get through our patrols, shall we?" she tried to hint kindly.

"What's the matter? You don't like snow?"

She shook her head. "I like snow well enough, but what I can't stand is being cold," she told him with a shiver and a grin. By now she had her arms tucked in close to her chest and was just beginning to shiver. Her Kwami, Tikki, must surely be getting cold too. Marinette wondered if she could get away with using her lucky charm to give herself a coat, or blanket at the very least. But she had absolutely no control over what Lucky Charm would give her. Besides, if she used it, Ladybug would only be around for a few more minutes. That couldn't be allowed to happen.

"Maybe we should call it a night then," said Chat decisively. He wasn't exactly warm himself either, but his suit was built just a tad bit thicker than hers, so he didn't need to worry as much. But Adrien still felt the chill in the wind and knew that neither of them should be out. "After all," he went on out loud, "there's no sign of any Akumatized people running around. I think we can cut our patrol short tonight."

"Are you sure?" Ladybug asked with another shiver. Even though she was clearly needing a nice warm cup of cocoa, she was still worried about the people of Paris.

Chat couldn't help but smile as a heat spread throughout his body. How could this selfless girl not see that she was all he really needed to keep warm? "Yes, My Lady, I'm very sure." He took a few steps closer to her. "This weather isn't going to get any better, either."

Ladybug groaned as he said this, remembering all the talk at school about the possible chance of a blizzard. "Oh yeah. How could I forget? It's all anyone's been talking about." All of her classmates were excited about possibly getting out of school, but all Marinette could think about was how cold it was going to be if there was a blizzard. Which mean staying inside where it was warm and not having a lot to do. With school in session she could see Adrien at least, and Ayla.

Chat seemed to be enjoying her discomfort though and chuckled. "I never knew you had such strong feelings about the snow."

"There's a lot you don't know about me," was her quick reply before she realized how rude that sounded. "Sorry, Chat. That didn't come out right."

He still smiled at her though, and even waved her off with a hand. "Na, it's fine. It's the truth after all. There's a lot about me you don't know either." Silently though he added that she would know more about him if she hadn't insisted that they kept their identities a secret. So very much more. Some days Adrien just wanted to pour his heart out to her with his feelings so that maybe, just maybe he could drive away the ache in his heart. End the loneliness for good. Nino was a great friend, yes, but he craved something more than that. He thought perhaps Chloe might fill this need, since she was more than eager to be around him. But Adrien discovered a bit too late how mean and selfish she was. Fake in every sense of the word.

If only Marinette would feel the same about him as he did for her. The poor girl though could barely speak one sentence without stuttering or mixing up her words. Adrien felt sorry for her, but at the same time wondered if there was something wrong with him. After all, why else would she act that way?

"Chat? You okay?"

With a startled shake of his head, Adrien realized he had let his mind wander. "Oh, I'm grand, My Lady. Just thinking about things that's all." Again he pushed all these other thoughts aside and focused on the task at hand. "Shall we resume our patrol tomorrow evening?"

"I'd like to see if it snows like the weathermen keep saying it will," she decided. "If it does, then let's give ourselves another day off. But if the blizzard fizzles, let's meet up."

Chat Noir smirked. "Did you just make a rhyme on purpose?"

Ladybug realized he was right and face-palmed in deep regret. "We've been partners for too long!" Marinette grumbled few things under her breath that sounded like stupid cat, among others.

"You know you wouldn't want anyone else but me!" Chat teased as he started for home. "I'm so unique you could never replace me!" he yelled from a fair distance. He was so loud that Marinette thought he might disturb the whole street.

"Goodnight, Chat," she told him in a singsong voice that held just a hint of annoyance.

Chat's reaction? A laugh and a "Meow!" before disappearing over a rooftop.

As soon as he was out of sight, Marinette started for her own home. It was nice that Chat was so quick to agree on possibly postponing their patrols. She really didn't want to be out in this cold any longer than necessary. Besides, she had class in the morning and didn't want to miss.


	2. School Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some slight build up yet but hopefully good stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are amazing and I love you all. I love each review and kudo and follow you give me.

The following morning was a big day for Daniel. He would finally get to fulfill his dream of being a weather man for the biggest broadcasting station in the country. All he had to do was impress his prospective employers and the job was as good as his!

Except it wasn't like that at all. In fact, Daniel didn't even have a chance. When he arrived at the station that morning, his interviewers informed him that there had been a mix up, and they'd accidentally sent an acceptance letter to him when he should have gotten a rejection.

"How could this have happened?" Daniel asked in disbelief.

"I'm terribly sorry," said another man who didn't seem that sorry at all. "These things happen unfortunately. We meant to send out a second letter explaining a possible solution. Did you receive it?"

"No, what other letter are you talking about?" Daniel thought it surely had to be a rejection as well.

"It was an offer to compete with the other person who accidentally received your rejection letter. See, we were going to have you both come and tell us your strengths and then decide who we really wanted."

"But you don't want to do this now?" Daniel pressed, getting angrier and angrier by the minute.

The nervous secretary pulled at his shirt collar. "Yes, we did... About an hour ago. And you weren't here..."

That was all Daniel wanted and needed to hear. Because he hadn't shown up, they'd just given the job away to this other guy. He hadn't even had a chance. The secretary tried to apologize again, but Daniel was too upset to listen. He turned and stormed out of the station, fists clenched and anger boiling in his veins.

Just what Hawkmoth needed to host another one of his evil Akuma.

He sent out one of his infamous black moths just as Daniel was leaving the station. The unseen insect flew right into the rejection letter that the man held tightly in his hands.

"Greetings, Blizzardo," came Hawk Moth's telepathic voice. "I can help you get your revenge on those that gave you hope and then smashed it instantly. But you'll have to do something for me first."

Daniel nodded. "I'm all yours, Hawk Moth."

***

Marinette was trying not to fall asleep during a lecture today. For whatever reason she found that it was more boring than usual. Even Adrien seemed to be affected by the dreary atmosphere of the day. Maybe it was because everyone expected the storm to come in and were disappointed that they had to be in class. Marinette eagerly looked out of the classroom window, expecting to see snow. But instead, there was nothing but a clear sky and sunshine. It was still cold and the snow had frozen with the dropping temperatures overnight, but it wasn't enough for there to be no school.

She sighed and turned her attention back to her notebook where she had been trying to take notes but ended up doodling. Currently her doodling involved Adrien's name with little swirly hearts around it. She gave a breathy sigh, lost in her imagination. Hoping that one day he would see her for who she really was. Not as a shy, stuttering awkward nobody, but as a loving, caring girl who was so very much in love with him.

Another sigh. Only in her dreams. Alya kept insisting that Adrien would see her one day, but Marinette had her doubts. How could Adrien ever love her when they barely even talked?

"Marinette!" came Alya's harsh whisper followed by a little shove. This successfully brought her out of her own head and back to reality.

"Huh?" she whispered back. "Did I miss something?"

"Yes," Alya replied. "You were staring off into space and I don't want you to get in trouble."

Phew, at least she hadn't missed anything important in class. "Thanks."

"No problem. Anything you want to talk about later? Or were you just thinking about Adrien again?" Alya teased.

Marinette's face turned pink and she turned back to her notes. "It wasn't like that."

Alya wasn't buying this and was about to open her mouth to call her friend out when, "Marinette!" Her teacher exclaimed. "No talking in class. You know better."

"Yes ma'am..." Marinette slumped down in her chair a little and rested her head on her hand. She hated when unnecessary attention was brought on her, like this. Marinette was self-conscious about herself. Not like Ladybug. Her other identity was so much better than silly old Marinette. Ladybug was epic, and graceful, tough. Brave. Everything that Marinette wasn't. No wonder Adrien had stared so hard at Ladybug that one day when they met eyes during that Akuma attack. Ladybug and Adrien met eyes. Oh she would never forget the look in his eyes. A stupid little lovesick smile formed on her face.

"Marinette? Marinette!" Again her teacher yelled at her for letting her mind wander. "Do you respect this class at all?"

"I... of course I do ma'am!" Marinette stammered. The rest of the students had started looking at her now. Oh no. That meant... Marinette shifted her eyes up to where she normally saw the back of Adrien's head. Only now she was met with his big green eyes and a concerned face. She didn't have time to focus on this. Her teacher was still glaring at her.

"Enough. One more interruption and I'm sending you to the principal!"

Marinette heard Chloe snickering in her seat, which made her feel worse. Adrien snapped his head around towards Chloe and glared at her, something Marinette couldn't see while she had a view of the back of his head. But she was still grateful that he'd stopped staring. She replied to her teacher now. "S-sorry." Now her face was red with embarrassment. What did one say after that anyway?

She was just about to open her mouth and say something more when one of her classmates blurted, "Hey, look! It's snowing hard!"

Heads snapped towards the windows and sure enough, it was definitely snowing. There were a few cheers, high fives and general noises of commotion at this revelation. Marinette giggled when someone behind her asked if this meant they'd end up with only a half day of school after all. Their teacher however, was quick to correct such wistful thinking and warned them to settle down or everyone would go to the principal. So with disgruntled groans, the few who stood and walked over to the windows got back in their seats, content to just watch the falling snowflakes until the end of class.

When the bell rang, Marinette sighed in relief. How she narrowly avoided getting into trouble today was a miracle itself.

"That was close," Alya whispered in her friend's ear as they walked out of class and into the hallways. "You haven't gotten busted for zoning out in a while, too. Guess it was mostly my fault... Sorry about that."

"Hey it wasn't you," Marinette assured her. "I'm the one who couldn't keep her head out of the clouds."

"What was up with that anyway? Everything okay?"

"I swear, everything is fine. I just can't concentrate today, that's all. I don't know why this is happening, it just is." She groaned, hating having days like this. They never ended well. Not in a million years.

Alya quickly laid a hand over her friend's shoulders. "Hey, don't sweat it. Just take this day one class at a time, huh? That should help. Besides, you don't have Adrien in the next class, so you don't have to worry about embarrassing yourself, right?"

Good ol' Alya, trying to look on the bright side and reminder her that the world wasn't always full of bad things. Marinette couldn't do anything else but smile. "You're absolutely right, Alya. Thank you."

***

Nino was at Adrien's side the second class was over. "Can you believe this? It finally snowed buckets! Now they'll have to close school."

"Maybe they will," Adrien replied. "We'll jut have to wait and see." He was really trying to support his friend, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen. Being Chat Noir, he sometimes had a sixth sense about danger. He figured this had something to do with his cat powers. Animals were always the first to know about danger, and Adrien assumed he had a mild form of this ability.

"You alright dude?" Nino asked his friend.

Adrien considered his options. It wasn't like telling Nino he had a bad feeling about today would allow him to make the connection between Chat Noir and Adrien Agreste. "You know, I just have a really weird feeling. Like something bad is going to happen today. I just don't know what."

Maybe if Nino knew that his best friend was the galavanting super hero Chat Noir, he would have taken Adrien's comment a little more seriously. But as it was, Nino was just as oblivious as everyone else. He had no idea, so he had no reason to be concerned about this. "Dude, I can promise you, the only thing happening today is that we're getting out of school early for the snow! And when we do, we're heading straight for the park for the first epic snowball fight of the year!"

Adrien had to laugh at this. "Oh yeah? That does sound like fun, Nino."

"So are you in?" Nino asked eagerly. "Or is your dad going to ruin everything again?"

Adrien gave an inward sigh. If he were being honest, his father probably had a dozen reasons for him to come straight home after school; a last minute photo shoot, piano lessons, etcetera. But there was a chance his father was busy with something else and would have no idea what his son was doing. Maybe he wouldn't even realize the schools were closing. "You know what, Nino, if our school closes, I think I can spare an hour for a good snowball fight."

Nino's smile was wide. "Alright, man!" The pair high-fived one another. "This is going to be sweet!"

As they walked past a window, neither one noticed how heavy the snow was falling outside. Suddenly, what started as a gentle flurry was turning into a white blizzard.


	3. Blizzardo Attacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally forgot to upload chapter two somehow, so I added that one yesterday, and now I'm giving you three. Enjoy everybody. And thank you again for all the wonderful positive comments!!

Marinette and Alya had a separate class from Adrien next, which as Alya had promised, went without a hitch. Even Tikki had poked her head out to give her dear friend an encouraging little smile and wave. As a result, Marinette was starting to feel better about her day. She walked out of class with her head held high and for a rare moment she felt like taking on the world. Figuratively speaking that is. Ladybug did enough of that in the literal sense.

"See, what did I tell you?" Alya grinned. "It's already a better day."

"You were right," Marinette smiled. "I didn't believe you at first, but you were absolutely right." Alya now smiled even wider than before, desperately trying to restrain herself from using the phrase 'I told you so' out loud.

Marinette took a deep breath. Not even the gloomy weather could hold her down. Why, the next time she saw Adrien, she decided she would proclaim her love to him without a single stutter. Yes, today was going to be the day when everything came out in the open, and they'd finally kiss and live happily ever--

Marinette was just turning a corner when she bumped right into Chloe. Books went flying, foreheads bumped, and needless to say, many words were exchanged on Chloe's part. "Watch where you're going, Marinette! Are you purposefully trying to kill me? What the heck is wrong with you today? How dare you bump me!"

Well. Maybe today wouldn't be the day confessing to Adrien after all. "I'm really sorry Chloe. It was an accident." No amount of apologies would make up for this.

"Forget her," said Alya, taking her arm and literally dragging her away from the scene as she'd helped gather Marinette's books. "No time for her. We're going to be late for history."

The classroom they needed was in a different building, and required the pair to go outside into the snowy weather and down the street a little ways. Nothing major of course, as the building was right next door - and coincidentally, so was the gym where Adrien was at this hour - but the cold! Marinette did not want to be out in that.

She gave a heavy sigh. "I hate the cold," she complained. "Do we really have to go to class? What if we just played hookie? They're probably going to close school anyway, right?"

"You can do it. Come on, we'll only have to go out for a couple minutes, than you'll be all toasty warm inside. Remember, they brought out that little space heater last week when we were supposed to get snow?" Alya was clearly trying to entice her and it was working.

"Oh yeah! That thing is the coolest piece of technology I have ever seen!"

Alya laughed and they rounded the final corner of hallway that would take them outside. Almost habitually Marinette started to push on the door to open it... and just about ran into it with her forehead. "Ouch!" she exclaimed. "What the... I haven't lost my mind have I, Alya?" There was no answer. "Alya...?" Marinette turned towards her best friend and was surprised to find her with her jaw hanging open. "Uhh, Alya?"

"Just... look!" Lifting a finger, she pointed outside. Marinette wondered for a moment what had gotten into her friend, but still she turned and...

"Oh!" she exclaimed. Because what she saw was a wall of snow. "What's...? I don't remember it snowing so hard during our home room."

"It didn't," Alya whispered in shock. "That's why I'm freaking out! It only just started to snow earlier, right? You saw that?"

"Y.yes, I did... Of course, Marinette stammered. The first thing she thought was that it had to be an Akuma. There was no other explanation that made sense. As Ladybug, she had to do something! But... How was she supposed to get away from Alya? She was the biggest Ladybug fan in the entire school. Marinette knew she had to get away if she wanted to figure out what was going on here.

"Say, why don't we split up and see if we can find another door? There's no way we'll be able to push through this much snow."

"Alright, that sounds good. Meet me in front of our lockers in a half an hour?" Alya offered.

"Sure, that sounds perfect." The friends said their goodbyes and once Alya was out of sight, Marinette dashed into a storage closet. It was smelly and tiny, but private enough for her purposes. After making sure the door was securely closed, she opened up her purse to find her little Kwami. "Tikki, I think there's trouble. This storm is worse than it should be."

"You think it might be an Akuma?" Tikki asked.

"Maybe, I want to check it out, just in case. Tikki, transform me." And so the little Kwami did, helping transform simple, boring Marinette into the beautiful and amazing Ladybug. Just with the addition of the suit and eye mask, Marinette felt her confidence soaring. The feeling of being invincible came over her. It was so exhilarating to be able to be a super hero. To swing from buildings, fighting evil Akumas and saving lives. It felt like freedom.

When the magical transformation was complete, Ladybug steeled herself. "Let's go."

Getting out of the closet, she rushed around the school avoiding other students as much as she could. After a few moments, she did find a way out through a side door that wasn't used that much.

Getting out into the open air, Ladybug was met by a wall of cold air. It was positively freezing. She immediately began to shiver. Stay focused, she reminder firmly. You can do this. Just focus on the task at hand. Getting a grip, she started to take in the scene around her. The snow was completely covering the sidewalks, and the air was thick with snow. This was definitely not the gentle falling flurries that she saw from the classroom window just hours ago.

Before she could even fathom what was happening, the terrified screams of people on the street caught her attention. It only took another second for her to realize that these screaming people were her classmates. Focus, Ladybug, she told herself firmly. There was no time to chicken out. She grit her teeth against the cold and ran in the direction they were coming from.

***

Adrien and Nino were still in the gym, but class was just about ending. At this same time, there was a voice on the intercom stating that due to the extreme weather conditions outside, school would be cancelled for the rest of the day. 

"Alright, what did I say, dude!" Nino cheered. "Our snowball fight is still on!"

Everyone whooped and hollered in excitement. The boys were a little winded, but nothing that a good winter breeze wouldn't fix. Nino was waving his shirt and asking if someone could please open the doors, he was dying!

Though clearly an exaggeration that caused Adrien to roll his eyes, he got to his feet and walked right over towards the doors. Pulling on them did nothing though. Adrien frowned. He knew he was tired, but seriously? He'd never not been able to open a door before. So he tried again, but it didn't budge.

"What's the hold up, dude?" Nino teased. "It's hot in here! Get the door open before I spontaneously combust or something!"

Adrien just shook his head. "The door is stuck, Nino. I can't get it open."

Nino lifted his head and glanced over in confusion. "Stuck? What do you mean it's stuck?"

"I mean I pulled and it's not opening. Come and give me a hand."

Nino put down his belongings and sauntered over, all the while insisting that Adrien was just tired and had lost some muscle strength after the intense training they had today. So he reached out and grabbed the door handles, giving them a nice push. But the doors stayed closed.

Only now did it occur to Nino that this was happening. His best friend wasn't lying. "Huh, that's weird. Let's try pulling at the same time." So they tried a second time. Still nothing.

Adrien finally put two and two together. School closing, the storm worsening... Had the door just frozen shut? It would have to take a lot of ice to make that happen, and some really cold temperatures. There had to be something more to this. Something like an akumatized human attacking the city. He had to get out there and help Ladybug!

"We have to get this open!" Adrien insisted. This clearly wasn't working. If only he could transform into Chat Noir and use cataclysm on the door. That would get them out of here. Except Nino and their other classmates were right here, watching. There was no privacy. He couldn't even get to his gym bag where Plagg was! It was in another room. Great. This was fantastic. What if something was happening outside?

"We'll have to keep trying," said Nino. "Someone give us a hand over here!"

***

Ladybug was the first on the scene, and what a scene it was. The akumatized human was calling himself Blizzardo, and seemed to have ice powers and control of the snow. He had his own little storm cloud that was swirling dangerously in the sky, spewing shards of ice and snow at people and incasing them. Fortunately he'd only gotten a handful of people, and the rest of his shots had landed on buildings and other inanimate objects. Several cars had also been iced over.

Blizzardo just now noticed Ladybug's arrival and turned to her with a menacing glare. "Ladybug! You're just the person I wanted to see. Give me your miraculous stone!"

"How about instead, you stop terrorizing people and freezing the city?" Ladybug countered quickly, trying to buy Chat a few minutes to show himself. Where was that partner of hers anyway? He should be here!

"I think I'll just freeze you instead. Then I can take your miraculous stone with little effort." He instantly sent a wave of ice and snow at her. Ladybug barely had a moment to counter his attack with her yo-yo, as long as she spun it quickly. A few pieces of ice though we're very small and went right through her defenses, smacking her body. Nothing major, but flying ice sure did sting. She sure hoped Chat would get himself here soon.

She tried many times to get close enough to the man to get his Akuma-infested item, but it was of no use. This guy was too quick, and she had no distraction to help her. At one point she was hurled through the air and crashed into a pile of snow. Not too bad of a landing, but enough to jostle her insides.

That was when she noticed the icy coating that covered the doors to the gym. There were a handful of students standing outside, desperately trying to get the door open. But when it didn't move, Ladybug grew concerned. 

"What's wrong?" She asked the students as they worked on the door. "Maybe I can help."

"It's stuck," they explained with desperate eyes. "There's a class in there yet."

"A class...?" Her mind started to race. Did that mean Adrien was in there yet? No, no that couldn't be. But Marinette had his schedule memorized. Adrien at least, had been, in that gym class. It was still possible that he left before this all started, but there was also a chance that...

Without another second to waste, Ladybug ran over to the door, and with a burst of her superhero strength, kicked it hard. At last the doors opened, and Ladybug started to catch herself from falling face first into the floor. Except a pair of strong arms got to her first.

Adrien?! Her brain screamed. What?! How? But there was no mistaking those warm green eyes. It was him. He had seen her falling and stepped forward to catch her.

Adrien was just as affected. Seeing her as Chat Noir was one thing, but as Adrien? Wow... this was definitely a new experience. Naturally he wanted to channel his inner Chat and sarcasm, but forced himself to hold back. "Hi there."

"Hi," Ladybug chuckled nervously. This was still her crush after all, whether he knew her it or not. Plus, she was embarrassed about almost falling and him having to catch her. In the background, she could see Nino fist pumping the air for Adrien's success; trying not to draw too much attention to himself and potentially ruin the moment.

"I.... should probably let you leave now," Adrien said and, once he was sure Ladybug was standing upright again, let her go. "Sorry." He smiled softly, apologetically, and Marinette wanted to swoon. Gosh he was so cute. No, she said firmly. Focus! You have a battle to get back to.

"I'm the one who should be thanking you, handsome boy." The second the words left her mouth she knew they were a mistake. Oh god she hadn't meant to say that out loud! What would he say? She prayed he wouldn't be able to see her blushing through her mask.

Adrien was floored. Ladybug never spoke to him this way as Chat. He actually chuckled, and a light pink color made it's way to his cheeks. "It was nothing, really. I did what had to be done."

Seeing him just as flustered was a bit of a relief to Marinette. It helped her gain some sense of control over her own emotions. "Well it was still extremely thoughtful of you, and I will be in your debt, young man."

"You can call me Adrien," he offered quickly, still smiling in triumph.

"Oh. Okay then, Adrien."

Oh, he knew he was in way over his head. Part of him knew better, and still had some sense left to remember that he should get to the locker room where Plagg was and transform to help her. But Adrien's heart was too involved, and it was overriding any reason he had in his teenage brain. All he wanted to do was stay and talk with her like this.

"I really should get back to the fight now," Ladybug chuckled. "You know, gotta save the city and all from Akumas, haha." Without giving him a chance to reply she turned and started to run.

"No, wait!" Adrien took a step towards her but stopped himself. Subconsciously he knew he shouldn't. Out of the corner of his eye though, he saw Nino waving frantically with a lopsided grin on his face. It took just two seconds for Adrien to realize Nino was encouraging him to run after Ladybug. For a split second, Adrien forgot all about Plagg, and about getting to the locker room. Instead of listening to reason, he listened to his treacherous heart.

And he ran after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's be honest here, Blizzardo is a cheesy name. So why did I pick it? Well, I decided if I was going to write a cheesy cartoon villain he needed a cheesy name. Also, Blizzardo is so much fun to write and say out loud muahaha.
> 
> I know the show is kinda vague but I assume Ladybug must have some kind of strength on her side. That's how she got the door open. The other option was for her to use Lucky Charm and receive a hairdryer and literally melt the ice. This just created problems of its own. Like where does one even plug in a hairdryer outside?! Maybe I'm way overthinking this. But I also didn't want her to de-transform right away. She still needs to be Ladybug!


	4. Treacherous Heart

"Ladybug wait!" Adrien had been running full speed out of the gym just to not lose sight of her. He was still dazed from actually having a real conversation with her where he wasn't Chat. He was just Adrien. And she'd called him handsome! Oh his heart skipped a few beats. He hadn't even thought it possible, but he was even more in love with her now than he was before.

Marinette was completely embarrassed at herself though. How could she slip up and call him handsome to his face? Sometimes she feared that this polka dotted suit made her a little too ambitious and brave. The second the opportunity presented itself, she made a beeline for the door and used the Akuma attack as an excuse to get away. But hearing Adrien's slightly panicked voice behind her made her think twice. Reluctantly, she stopped and waited for him to catch up to her.

Adrien only had on the scarf around his neck, having forgotten his coat in the gym with all the excitement. "Thanks," he spoke as he came to a stop in front of her.

"How come you decided to follow me?" Ladybug asked. Not that the Marinette side of her wasn't at all ecstatic about her crush running after her.

"I want to help you fight," he blurted.

Ladybug did a double take. "You want to do what?"

"I know it sounds crazy, and maybe it is, but..." Adrien groaned as he just couldn't formulate his words fast enough. "I think you're awesome, and well, since your partner hasn't shown himself yet, I thought maybe you could use the help?"

This took several long seconds to process. Adrien. The Adrien Agresste wanted to help Ladybug battle an akuma? She gave him a once over, her eyes assessing his face for any sign that this was some kind of joke or even a dare. Maybe Nino had put him up to this? But all she got from him was eager anticipation. He was completely serious.

No. No way. Absolutely not. There was no way she could endanger him like that! "Look, Adrien, that's sweet of you, really it is. But..."

"I'm a good fencer," he started. "I'm in pretty good shape and I know what I'm doing, honestly. I can help you until Chat Noir gets here."

"That's extremely thoughtful of you," she managed to say, "but really, you need to get back to class. I'm sure you have family that would be worried about you, and friends. I don't know why Chat is late today, but I know he'll show up soon. He has too."

"You can't do this alone," Adrien tried one last time.

Ladybug again smiled at him. "I know I can't. That's why I have to wait for my partner to show up."

That was when it hit Adrien like a dead weight. He was Chat Noir. He should be here as Chat so he could help Ladybug, not as Adrien trying to win her favor! How stupid are you, he asked himself firmly.

Right then, Blizzardo appeared at the other end of the street, sending ice attacks through the air and trying to find Ladybug. He even started a slew of taunts and teases to get her attention.

"I really have to go now," Ladybug said a little firmer. "Go back inside where it's safe before I have to rescue you!"

Adrien did turn around and run, but it wasn't to go back inside the gym. He had to go find his bag so he could transform into Chat Noir. Along the way he kept scolding himself, wondering how he could possibly have forgotten that he was supposed to be helping her. Had he gone insane?

All of a sudden, something small and black smacked into his forehead. "Ow!" he exclaimed, rubbing his face.

"Ow yourself," came the familiar voice of Plagg. "I'm smaller than you so it hurt that much more. Where have you been?! I can sense an akuma attack!"

"It's a long story, no time to explain. I need to transform now."

Plagg simply shrugged. "Just say the word."

"Plagg, claws out!"

***

Even though Ladybug knew she couldn't handle this guy on her own, it didn't stop her from trying to take him down anyway. Maybe if she was fast enough, she could keep him from causing any more damage to the streets. Her yo-yo shot out many times in an attempt to snare Blizzardo and keep him from controlling the ice and snow. 

Unfortunately, her timing was way off, and before she could throw it again, Blizzardo lifted his hands, as if he were building up his energy first, and then shot them out towards Ladybug. Instantly, two streams of snow came flying towards her. She started to spin her yo-yo rapidly to block the attacks. When nothing happened, she looked up and at the same time felt the chill of the air around her.

Blizzardo had build a miniature tornado of snow, which was now swirling dangerously all around her. There was no escaping without getting hit by shards of ice or a blast of freezing cold air. Somehow he was able to make it colder than it already was. Or was that her imagination? It was hard to tell.

Marinette reluctantly admitted that she'd made a terrible mistake trying to take this Akuma down on her own. Just as she was starting to shiver, a black blur came tumbling off of a roof, and attacked Blizzardo. Once he was distracted enough that he was unable to keep up his little blizzard tornado, the threatening storm disappeared and Ladybug was free.

It took no time at all for her to rush forward and join her partner as he backflipped to her side. "A swirling tornado is snow place for my lady!" were his first words to her.

Ladybug was torn being rolling her eyes and just being mad. It was about time. "Where have you been, Chat? You're way later than usual."

She figured that the seriousness of her tone was enough, for he rubbed the back of his neck and smiled apologetically. "Sorry. I was distracted." There was a pause. "My time these days has been very sleeting after all."

Now she didn't hold back from an eye roll or a groan. "Alright Chat, enough with the jokes. Thank you for getting me out of that mess, but now we have to figure out how to bring Blizzardo down!"

"Oh I think I took care of him pretty good," said Chat with confidence. He gestured to a large snow drift that Blizzardo had been unceremoniously dropped into. Only now, the villain was getting back on his feet, and he was very, very angry. "Woah," said Chat. "I think Frosty's having a meltdown."

"Seriously Chat, can you stop making puns and help me figure out how we're going to defeat this guy?"

"Alright, whatever my lady wishes," he replied easily. But they both had to jump as Blizzardo came near and started his attacks again, angrier than ever thanks to Chat's slick moves.

As the battle progressed though, Ladybug found herself tiring. Even with the help of her partner, this guy was proving himself to be a real challenge to overcome. He was too strong, and the fight had started out rough trying to do this on her own. Nothing was going right since. Ladybug made one wrong move after another. Not only was she now getting discouraged, but all the hits she was taking were beginning to add up.

With sore muscles and aches all over her body, there was nothing she could do when Chat unsuccessfully used Cataclysm and Blizzardo hurled him into the air. He landed a few blocks away, but that was still several minutes of fighting where she would be alone.

Blizzardo knew he was close to getting her miraculous. All he had to do was wear her out a bit more then it would be easy. As he easily blocked her useless attacks, he was planning on how how could take her down. And with Chat briefly out of the way, it would be easier than ever.

Ladybug of course knew nothing of this, was blissfully unaware of the impending danger she would soon find herself in. All she knew was that Chat wouldn't be along for a while and she was on her own.

Blizzardo sent a gust of wind stronger than what he used to separate her from Chat. Marinette dug her feet into the ground, as the gust quite literally swept her off her feet and threw her into the nearest wall.

Marinette felt the air leave her lungs In a sharp exhale. Her head had smacked hard, and she was dazed for a moment as she waited for the pain to dull. Only it didn't dull; it just intensified. Sliding down to the ground, she groaned, and desperately tried to fight the sickening feeling in her stomach. There was nothing she could do. Unable to move, or speak - not that she didn't try, her mouth hung open for several seconds - Marinette mentally swore. How was she possibly going to get herself out of this one?

The last thing she remembered was Blizzardo's swirling ice attack coming towards her. Ladybug A cold chill came over her, and suddenly everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had way too much fun with Chat's puns. If you guys are patient I promise there is plenty of Ladrien fluff to come!


	5. Ladrien Sparks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy fluff fluff from fluff town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see anything in slash marks like /this/, it just means I was supposed to have those words in italics. See I'm writing this all from my iPad and sometimes the formatting doesn't transfer over.

As Ladybug's mind became more aware of the world again, she started to notice things. For one, she felt more warm then cold now. There was a weight against her, like she was covered in blankets. But she couldn't tell much more than that, except that everything was quiet and peaceful.

When she opened her eyes, she felt sore all over, and stiff as a board. Marinette barely had the strength to lift her hand to rub her eyes. With a start though she felt the cool material of her Ladybug suit and realized she was still in disguise. Well, that was a good thing, she supposed. Laying her hand down on her chest, Ladybug started to focus her eyes, but didn't recognize her surroundings at first. Looking around some more she realized she was lying on a white couch. That and... someone was sitting by her feet, anxiously bouncing their leg.

"Uuuhhh," she groaned as her head started to pound. "Hello?"

The figure jerked in surprise, and when they turned to her, she saw that /Adrien's/ green eyes were wide with concern. Wait... Adrien?! What was he doing here? "Adrien?" she breathed. She looked around the room once more before she truly understood. Ladybug was on the couch in /Adrien's/ bedroom! Marinette couldn't breathe. There were so many occasions when she wondered what his room looked like, but this - moonlighting as Ladybug, sprawled out on his sofa and covered in blankets - was never a possible scenario in her mind.

"Oh, thank goodness you're awake," he sighed in relief. "I was wondering if you would ever wake up."

Marinette did not miss the way his voice caught with that last sentence. Adrien /cared/ about her? Her brain began to shut down. None of this was making sense so she found something she /could/ focus on. "... Awake? What happened?"

"Ladybug..." Adrien was nervous about telling her the truth, afraid of what her reaction might be, but he'd had several hours to consider how to say what he needed. There was no backing down now. "I ran away, like you told me to do. I was running like crazy and then... Well, I came back to watch, you know, just in case. I know it was foolish but I'm really glad I did, actually, because... you were frozen stiff, covered in ice. I mean, you /were/ ice."

His voice seemed distant as he spoke and he had to pause. Marinette's heart fluttered in her chest. A second confirmed piece of proof that Adrien had been worried about her! Like, truly honestly worried. Not about you specifically, her negative side reminded. He was scared for Ladybug. That was all. Adrien took a deep breath and Marinette shut up her inner critic to pay attention.

"I watched at Chat Noir started his attacks. Again and again he struck Blizzardo. I stayed in the shadows though, so I could watch everything. Chat... I don't know what came over him. It was like he was taking the attacks on you personally." Now Adrien looked her in the eyes. "He really cares for you, you know?" His voice was silky and soft, but tinged with anxiety. The stress of the day was clearly affecting him.

Ladybug found it in her to nod. "Chat is a flirt, but I think he has a very good heart," she decided. Yes, that seemed to be a safe enough answer.

Oh, Adrien could thank his lucky stars that she couldn't feel his heartbeat quickening inside his chest. That there was still some distance between them. He didn't know exactly what possessed him to bring an unconscious Ladybug into his personal room - and he had a feeling Plagg was going to chew him out for this later - but right now, he didn't care about how's, why's, or consequences. Adrien was in a little slice of heaven that was not affected by such trivial concerns.

"Anyway," he continued quickly, "Chat fought harder than I'd ever seen. He beat up that guy pretty good, long enough to take this, uh... Akuma infested piece of paper from him?" Adrien made sure his tone was one of uncertainty. After all, he was just Adrien now, someone who wasn't supposed to know a thing about Akumas. "Chat came over to you then, and started fussing over you. He... wished he could have taken care of you himself, but he had this emergency he had to take care of. Something about a good friend of his, and that his transformation was wearing off. He told me that he couldn't purify the butterfly himself, and to get this bag for it and keep it with you, so that when you woke up, you could end things once and for all."

Ladybug rubbed her head again as this started to sink in. "Chat told you to do all of these things?"

Adrien scratched absently at his neck. "Yes. He insisted that he would show up later and check on you himself as soon as he could." Adrien was rather proud of this story he'd concocted. It was close enough to the truth that it would be believable, but gave no indication that he was Chat Noir. It was still a lie, his inner conscious told him sternly, but now was now the time to reconsider one's moral standing.

"I'm sure he did, that silly cat." Ladybug sighed softly.

It took everything Adrien had to not stare at Ladybug with the biggest lovesick expression on his face, and the words silly cat ringing in his head many times over. He quickly tried to change the topic. "Are you thirsty? I have some hot chocolate over here... Are you warm enough? Can I get you anything?" Oh great now he was rambling. His cheeks turned red and he promptly shut his mouth to keep anything else from spilling out.

Marinette found this highly endearing. For once, it was nice to be the one who wasn't fumbling over her own tongue in an attempt to make conversation. Besides when could anyone refuse Adrien's help? "I would love some hot chocolate, Adrien. Am I cold? No, not at all. In fact, I'm quite comfortable." Actually she had a bit of a chill yet, but she was pretty sure that had to do with her supposed near-death experience.

Adrien kept himself from speaking as he handed her a warm glass of cocoa. She held it gratefully in her hands and breathed in the smell of the peppermint stick poking out of her glass. "Mmmm, this smells good."

A toothy smile overcame Adrien's face. "Thanks. I hope you like it."

She took a nice long, slow sip of the hot beverage and then licked her lips. "By the way, Adrien, I guess I should say that I was wrong to send you away. It was only out of fear that you would be in danger, not me being a jerk. As it turned out, I'm the one who needed rescuing."

"It's fine. You were just doing your job. That's what you do, you protect the people of Paris. You had no way of knowing what was going to happen out there."

Ladybug smiled at his kindness. How could one person be so perfect? "Are you always this modest?"

That made him chuckle, and it was the most wonderful sound in the world to Marinette. "I really don't know. I'm just being me."

That was a yes in her book. She tried to sit up just a little so she could converse without feeling awkward, and so she wouldn't spill any of her delicious hot chocolate. "I feel really bad for Chat right now," she found herself saying. "You said he was worried about me, and then he had that emergency. You think he'll be okay?"

Adrien couldn't help but smile. Leave it to Ladybug that, even after waking up from being almost frozen to death, she wasn't at all concerned about her own welfare. Instead, she was worried about him. Or, Chat, he corrected in his head. She was worried about Chat. "I'm sure he's fine," Adrien replied. "In fact, from what I know of Chat, he's probably having the time of his life with some girl, you know?" Adrien prayed the slightly flushed expression on his face wasn't all that noticeable.

Ladybug giggled though. "You do have a point there. Chat has always been a lady's man."

This time Adrien felt a little hurt at the words. That wasn't who Adrien wanted to be at all. Especially not with his lady. The problem was that Adrien was so sheltered and had standards to live up to for his father's reputation, that the second he put on the suit, he felt free. Like he could do anything he wanted. And for the most part, he did. He said things he would never say as Adrien, and did things that Adrien could get in serious trouble for. His alter ego was nothing like his civilian self, and yet everything like him at once. Because they were things that Adrien WANTED to do. He wanted to make ridiculous puns and be a little rebellious. He wanted to feel brave enough to take on other people, like Akumas and even his own father.

Right now, talking to his crush, he so badly wished he was Chat Noir, not to make ridiculous puns to his lady, but so he could feel confident enough as Adrien to win her heart in the first place. Because clearly, the puns had't been working, and she always shot him down. He wondered if maybe he could get her to love him as Adrien instead of Chat.

And that, he realized with a startled gasp, was the reason he'd snuck her into his bedroom in the first place.

"Adrien? Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no," he shook himself. "No, everything's fine." At least that's what he was telling himself.

"Okay." She started to stretch, feeling her strength starting to come back. "I guess I should purify that Akuma Chat gave you. Where is it?"

"Oh, I set it on my desk." Adrien hopped up from the couch and walked over to the end of the room where his computer sat. There was a plastic bag on the desk that held a single crumpled up piece of paper inside. Adrien picked it up and came back to the sofa where he sat down aside of Ladybug. "Here you go."

Naturally, Ladybug reached out with her hand to take the bag from him. For a second though their fingers touched, and were it not for her suit that covered her hand, she was positive that his hand was as soft as it was light and gentle. "Would you like to watch and see how I do this?"

"Sure, that would be awesome," he replied with enthusiasm.

After stealing herself on two feet, Ladybug reached for her yo-yo, and with a bit of a giddy heart - she was about to show Adrien Agresste what she could do after all - she took the crumbled piece of paper out of the bag and ripped it to let the Akuma out. Then she opened her yo-yo to reveal the healing light, and swung it through the air, snaring the Akuma right there.

"Can we open up one of your windows?"

"Yeah, of course." He had giant windows and picked one at random to open. Ladybug followed him and when she got there, she opened her yo-yo and a pure white butterfly flew away into the cold winter air.

When the butterfly was long gone, Ladybug patted herself on the back for a job well done, and now there was only one more thing left to do. She threw her yo-yo back into the air and the light flashed, sending everything back to normal.

As she finished, Ladybug was about to ask Adrien what he thought, but the look on his face caught her off guard. He wasn't looking out of the window like she had been while watching the butterfly. He was looking at her instead. Smiling gently and... "What?" she asked with a nervous chuckle.

Realizing what he was doing the smile vanished, and was replaced with red cheeks. "I... Ladybug, I just..." No, he told himself. Just tell her. "It's just, you are really quite beautiful when you work. You have such pride in what you do, and I admire that. I wish I had pride in half the things I do."

The tone of his voice was so honest, that Marinette was surprised. "What do you mean? Don't you like being a model?" Oops, maybe she shouldn't have said that, because he hadn't told Ladybug, only Marinette. There were so many posters and advertisements though, and his family name was so well known, that maybe it wasn't such a big deal that she knew after all. She could simply say she recognized him from those numerous posters around the city.

Either way, Adrien didn't seem bothered by it. He just went ahead and answered her. "It's alright I guess. I use to love it more when I was younger. Now I just do it to please my father. It's the only thing he ever talks to me about."

Marinette's heart went out to him. She knew when Adrien looked so down and out at parent's day at school that things were hard at home for him, but she didn't know anything other than that. And he never mentioned a mother, either. "That... must be horrible."

"Yeah, I was supposed to have a photoshoot this afternoon actually, but due to the snow and the storm, it got cancelled."

"What? This afternoon?" She looked around the room frantically for a clock. "What time is it now?"

Adrien pulled out his phone. "It's almost 2:30."

"What?!" Had she really slept through half the afternoon? "I-I-I have to go! My family is going to be so worried about me!" She raced over to the couch where she thought she'd set down her yo-yo, but it was already attached to her belt. Just a slip of the ol' memory. So she ran back to the window.

"Wait! Please!" Adrien called frantically. He even reached out to grab her hand, effectively stopping her in her tracks, not because his grip was tight, but because he was literally holding her hand. Oh how she had dreamed of this moment... "You don't have to go," Adrien went on, almost begging.

"I really do," she whispered. Marinette felt so bad for him. For a few seconds she tried to find a reason that she could use to talk herself into staying. After all, she was in Adrien's bedroom. The bedroom of her crush. And now, she was leaving while he was begging and pleading with her to stay. Everything in her wanted her to stay with him. "I want to stay, I do, but I have to go."

"Ladybug..." He tried to argue with her but couldn't say anything at all. His mouth was dry, and panic greater than anything he felt when fighting as Chat flowed through his veins. "Will I ever see you again?"

Ladybug whirled on him and, before either she or Marinette could realize what they were doing, she grabbed Adrien's face and kissed him squarely on the lips.

Adrien was so taken back by this that he literally had to take a step back to balance himself. Overall this was a minor thing and he was quickly kissing Ladybug with everything he had. Both of them wished it could last for ages, but if Marinette had had any of her wits about her, she'd have turned into a screaming or possibly fainting fangirl and died happily. And Adrien too would have died of happiness.

After moving from his lips to plant a few kisses all over the rest of his face, Ladybug pulled back. "Goodbye, Adrien." And with a flick of her arm, she threw her yo-yo out of the window and was gone, flying across the roofs of Paris.

Standing there in front of his window for several long seconds, Adrien didn't even blink. He just stared blankly after her.

Plagg soon emerged from his hiding spot and floated over to his ear. "You humans are the most hormone driven creatures I have ever met."

No comment. Adrien just fell backwards onto his floor and stared up at the ceiling, then he sighed in happiness. Because it hit him that he had just shared a kiss with Ladybug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did this satisfy all of your fluff needs?


	6. What was I thinking?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically the aftermath and omg what did I do omg feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished up this chapter early guys. Enjoy it and have fun because WHOOHOO 2016 is around the corner!!

"Heeelllloooo? Adrien? ADRIEN!!"

Finally Plagg's voice cut through the whirlwind of thoughts in his head. "Huh? What did I do? I was just... Thinking." Yeah, that was it. Thinking.

Plagg wasn't buying it. "For twenty minutes you've been lying on the floor staring off into nothing and you claim you were just thinking?"

"... Yes."

Plagg scoffed. "Ha! Thinking about that kiss is more like it." Even Adrien's scowl didn't phase him today. "I'm hungry, and you owe me a huge piece of Camembert."

Adrien was in too good of a mood to really care about Plagg's fussiness right now. He'd let his Kwami eat as much cheese as he wanted. Nothing could bring him down form the high that came to him when he replayed in his mind's eye the kiss he shared with Ladybug.

With a bounce in his step, Adrien headed down to the kitchen to find Plagg something to eat , then skipped back up to his room. The entire time he had the most ridiculous smile on his face, and quite frankly he was glad Natalie and his father weren't around to see it.

It wasn't until Adrien actually made it to his room before he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. Adrien hadn't so much as thought about looking at it at all since Ladybug had woken up, and had therefore been oblivious to text messages. He pulled it out of his pocket and saw half a dozen texts from Nino.

 

_11:35 am - How did it go with Ladybug man?_

_11:37 am - Wait are you still with her?? OMG!! Ignore me then!_

_12:01 pm - Seriously though whenever you can I HAVE to know the details._

_12:44 pm - Yo Adrien what's the holdup man? You can't still be with Ladybug can you?_

_1:14 pm - YOU ARE KILLING ME WITH ANTICIPATION._

_2:10 pm - Best friends do not keep one another in suspense like this. Alya is freaking out because she was at the scene and said Ladybug was injured?? What is going on???_

 

Adrien couldn't help but laugh at the endless amount of texts his best friend sent. It was a very good thing his father had gotten him a decent phone plan. But what had happened was all too much to relate with a few strokes of the keyboard. Which meant there was only thing to do. Calling his best friend.

The phone only had to ring once before it answered. "Alright spill all the details!!" Nino didn't even bother giving his friend a proper hello. "What happened after you left the gym this morning? Did you talk to Ladybug?"

Oh I did so much more than that, Adrien thought to himself. "Yeah, I talked to her."

"Score man! I wanna hear the whole story!"

For once Adrien liked that he could talk to his friend about Ladybug. Normally had to be extremely careful about what he said because almost everything could be linked back to Chat Noir. But for once, Adrien had interacted with her as Adrien, not Chat. This excited him, and the story bubbled out of him. "Oh you should have seen it, Nino. She was incredible. I've never met anyone like her."

Nino was cackling through the phone. "Oh dude, you've got it bad."

You have no idea, Adrien thought. "Oh yeah."

"You're even admitting it!"

Adrien chuckled at this, but only smiled goofily in response.

"And here I thought I would never see the day," Nino went on. "Good job, man. So then what happened?"

"Well I was talking to her, and then all of a sudden this Blizzardo guy came trampling down the street after her, and she sent me away. I argued, or tried to anyway, and she said that she didn't want me to get hurt." Adrien then told Nino the same story he'd given to Ladybug herself about coming back to watch, and seeing that she was frozen. "I had to bring her back, and Chat's miraculous was running down, and he was going to transform back. So... He told me to take care of her."

There was a pause on the other end of the phone. "So you're saying... Dude when I texted you and asked if you were still with Ladybug, I didn't actually think... Holy crap. You really were with her the whole time??"

"Sure was."

There was some crazy laughing from Nino's end. "You mean you actually had Ladybug IN YOUR HOUSE?" Another affirmative from Adrien sent his friend into hysterics.

After Nino had his fun and the whole story wes recapped with answered questions, the conversation ended. Plagg had long since finished his cheese and was napping contently when Adrien finished his call. He watched as his human companion walked over to his computer, and Plagg knew immediately what website he was going to visit.

"Adrien are you sure you aren't getting ahead of yourself? Remember I heard the whole thing, and had to listen to your version of the story as you explained it to Nino. It's extremely risky to expose yourself for something as frivolous as--"

"Plagg," Adrien cut him off, "Love may be pointless to you, but for humans... there's hardly a greater feeling. I know it's risky, but I'm not going to tell her who I am. Not yet, and not anytime soon. If I do ever decide to tell her, which I won't, then I'll make sure she doesn't blab about me."

There was a humph as Plagg narrows his huge green eyes, but he didn't argue anymore. Adrien was too perky right now to see reason. "Whatever you say, lover boy." Plagg just knew this while thing was going to boil over eventually, and when it did, he hoped he would be able to help pick up the pieces of a broken teenager's heart.

 

***

 

Marinette didn't stop running from rooftops until she was safely back on the balcony outside of her bedroom. She could feel her heart about to pound out of her chest, which was both an exhilarating and terrifying thing to feel. Even her breathing was hard and fast, but she tried to tell herself it was because she'd just been swinging from rooftops, not because she had just kissed Adrien Agreste.

Marinette calmed herself down, then jumped down to the street in front of the bakery so she could show herself to her parents. Once the formalities of being a normal civilian teenager were finished, she then used homework as an excuse to disappear into her room for a few hours.

No sooner had she told her parents that yes, she was fine and just had a hard time getting home because of the ice, she was walking up the stairs to her room when Alya called her on her cell phone.

"Hey girl where have you been?" Alya asked impatiently. "I waited for you at the lockers and you never showed up. Everything okay?"

"Oh my gosh, I completely forgot! I'm sorry about that. I got... Distracted." As if one word could sum up the entirely of the day she'd had. Or rather, the afternoon.

"Anything interesting happen?"

Marinette opened her mouth, but stopped herself in time. Tikki flew up in front of Marinette's face and made a gesture that told her keeping silent was the best option. Oh how she wanted so badly to bubble to Alya about what had happened between her and Adrien. But it wasn't really Marinette who had kissed him. It was Ladybug. Which meant that no matter how much she wanted to, kissing Adrien was just one more secret she had to keep.

"No, not really," Marinette answered with a sigh. "How about on your end?"

"You won't believe this, girl. After we got separated from school I saw this guy shooting ice from his bear hands!" Here she goes, Marinette thought with a smile. Another story about Ladybug and Chat Noir from Alya's perspective. No doubt something she'd see on the blog later. This time though, Marinette's heart started to pound as she remembered the battle. This battle was hard. Harder than she'd ever thought possible. Never had she had so much trouble bringing down an Akuma. She vaguely wondered if Hawkmoth was somehow getting stronger.

"Are you still there?" Alya's question cut through her thoughts.

"Oh, yeah sorry. I didn't quite catch that last bit you said."

"I was saying that I just made a blog post about this fight and you should read it for yourself. I think it's my best yet. Oh, do you think Ladybug is okay? She looked really beaten up when I saw her last. And the way she and Chat just disappeared..."

"I'm sure they're just fine," Marinette assured her. "You worry too much about them. After all, they're heroes. They know what they're doing." She tried to believe in the words she was saying. Marinette didn't always feel like a hero, especially on days like this, when the job got extremely tough and they'd almost failed.

"You're so right, Mar," Alya said in a more relaxed tone. "Oh, my siblings are calling me for dinner, gotta run. Talk to you later Marinette. Don't forget to read my newest post!"

"I won't," she promised. "Talk to you later." She hung up, and let the air out slowly through her lungs. Tikki looked at her curiously, silently asking if she was okay. In turn, Marinette just gave her a smile. "What do you say we check out the Ladyblog before Alya comes over here and strangles us?"

Tikki giggled, and soon the pair were seated at Marinette's computer as she browsed to the most recent update. What she ended up reading was not what she expected at all.

**"Blizzardo"**

**Hey guys, Alya here. This story is going to be a bit more serious than previous ones, because well, it was a very tense, very stressful battle not only to watch, but to be a part of.**

Huh, Marinette was curious. She often found it enlightening to read about the battles she had been in, and this was no different.

**When Blizzardo showed himself on the main streets of my very school, I naively assumed that this would be some of the best footage I would ever have the privilege of recording for you readers. In a way, I was right, but it's bitter-sweet. For while I do have some excellent video to share, it's not pretty.**

Well... That was quite the preface. Marinette briefly hesitated before she continued reading.

**The battle I saw today was brutal, fierce, and heart-wrenching. Ladybug was fighting on her own, and with everything she had. But even with that, it wasn't quite good enough. I could tell watching her from the safety of a nearby alleyway that she was exhausted. I watched as she kept getting hit with chunks of ice, gritting her teeth at the pain but ultimately pushing it aside to keep fighting. We all know that Ladybug is a fighter, but I'd never seen her quite so brave before today. This makes what I'm about to say even more shocking.**

**Blizzardo would have won today. He was stronger, faster, and sharper than most of these villains. On her own, Ladybug was losing. Before my very eyes, this crazed villain had her trapped inside a swirling tornado of snow and ice.**

Oh. Marinette could feel her heartbeat quickening as what happened to her finally started to sink in. How close she had come to dying or at the very least, seriously injured. She took a moment and sat back in her chair, forcing herself to take a few deep breaths. She didn't even notice Tikki trying to get her attention, and instead sat forward and kept reading.

**Thankfully, just seconds before she would have been a goner, Chat Noir finally showed himself. Yes, he came to her rescue and the battle continued on as usual. But... This is only the beginning. A few minutes after this had happened, I watched in horror as Chat Noir was thrown a few blocks away. Once again, leaving Ladybug on her own. It wasn't Chat's fault of course, we all know that, but that didn't stop the adrenaline in my veins as I worried for them both. With Chat momentarily out of commission, Blizzardo focused his attacks on Ladybug and sent her head first into a wall. And she wasn't moving after that.**

**Guys, let me tell you, I was scared to death for her. I should have stopped the video, honestly, if I was thinking. I should have rushed forward to help, but all I could do was stand there and watch in horror. Blizzardo was trying to freeze her. I almost started to scream. Then in the knick of time, Chat appeared and saved the day. He beat the living daylights out of Blizzardo, and then worriedly fussed over his partner. I started forward to ask if he needed any help, because he looked pretty panic-stricken, but he hoisted her up in his arms and fled the scene before I could say a word.**

**At this moment in time, I haven't seen or heard anything from Ladybug, and there haven't been any more attacks. As her loyal fans, we all need to hope that she pulled through and was not seriously injured.**

There was a video attached to the blog post, with a written warning to be cautious of viewing if violence is a sensitive subject. Marinette couldn't push play. Not yet. So she sat back in her chair again.

"Are you okay?" Tikki asked, her already large eyes wide with concern.

"I think so," she admitted. "I just... Realized how crazy this afternoon was."

Tikki nuzzled against her neck. "It's okay to be scared. Being scared is part of being human. I think you did a really wonderful job today. Blizzardo was hard, and you fought the best you could. Next time you fight someone like that, it will be even easier."

That brought a smile to Marinette's face. "I don't know what I would do without you, Tikki." The little Kwami giggled. "It's funny, Adrien said that Chat told him to take care of me, and Adrien said he watched the fight, but Alya didn't mention seeing him."

"Maybe she didn't?" Tikki suggested.

"Maybe. I'll be sure to ask her tomorrow at school. That is, if we even have school."

"That sounds like a good idea," Tikki agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Alya makes blog posts, and we all know she's just as big a fangirl as we are, but I figured if she keeps a blog, she must be a fairly decent writer. I wondered what it would be like to read her posts, or even BE Alya and watching that battle take place. And of course you read my result. How did I do? Does she still seem in character? Let me know!


	7. Awkward Conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is later than I wanted it to be, so sorry about that! Next one should feature some MariChat! As always thank you all so much for the comments and kudos and everything!

To her great surprise, Marinette feel asleep quickly and deeply. Even though she had had a nap in the middle of the day, had almost died, and somehow kissed her longtime crush, she didn't fret for a moment. That is, until she actually walked into class and saw Adrien. THEN all of her calm composure escaped her.

Fortunately for her, Adrien wasn't looking in her direction at all, and Marinette thanked whatever lucky star happened to be watching over her. She scurried past him to her seat and found Alya already there. It was only after Marinette sat down that she noticed the very serious conversation going on in the classroom.

"Did you see the fight yesterday?"  
"No, did you?"  
"No, I just read about it afterwards."

Marinette tapped her friend on the shoulder. "What are they talking about?"

"The battle between Ladybug and Blizzardo," she explained. "I had over two thousand hits on that post alone since last night. Apparently it's all anyone can talk about."

That figures, Marinette said with a mental sigh. Because I was trying to get away from it and pretend it was all some bad dream. "Oh yeah. I read your article last night. You were right, it was really awesome!"

"You think so? I'm so glad! I've already gotten so many questions from students here at school."

"That's great," Marinette forced herself to smile, but all this talk about the battle itself wasn't doing anything to her nerves. The more the class went on about this, the more she felt like they were doing a play-by-play summary of the event. Suddenly Marinette could see herself back in the heat of battle, jumping and dodging ice attacks. She could feel her heart pounding intently in her chest, and the shiver that went down her spine from the cold. How her senses were so in tuned that she felt like she could see and hear everything for a mile around.

And that was how she heard Nino's comment so clearly.

"Guess it doesn't do you any good to listen in on this one, eh Adrien?"

Marinette snapped out of her unusual thoughts and came back to the present. Adrien glanced up at his friend's arrival, and moved his bag so Nino could get through and sit down. "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about."

"Like you don't know," Nino teased. "You were there spying on Ladybug and saw the whole thing yourself!"

This got everyone's attention, and the story telling came to a screeching halt.

"You did what now?" Alya asked, just as entranced as everyone else in the room.

"It's true," Nino went on. "Adrien here told me all about it."

"Nino," Adrien tried to shut him up but it was too late. He was on a roll.

"Ladybug opened the gymnasium doors after they were frozen shut and Adrien here ran after her! Then when the fight got super bad, he talked to Chat Noir, who asked him to take care of Ladybug for him!!"

"No way!" Alya squealed.

Adrien glared with annoyance at his friend, who just smiled. Sorry not sorry, in other words. Except Nino could never understand what this would do to him if word somehow got out to his father. Sure, right now it was just his classmates, but news involving Ladybug always spread like wildfire.

"Adrien, how could you?" Chloe demanded. "I thought you cared for me? That you loved me?"

Adrien did a double take. "Um... I never said that?"

With a frustrated groan Chloe whirled around, attempting to ignore him for the rest of the class. Which was just fine with him. There were more important things to worry about, like the fact that Nino just spilled something personal to the class.

"So you really got up close to Ladybug?" Alya whispered. "You have to tell us what happened! Please?"

He gave a final glare at Nino to warn him that he would pay dearly for this, and then he answered Alya with bright red cheeks. "I took her to my home, and... Well she was out cold for a while, so I just made sure she was alright. Eventually she woke up, and we talked, and then she had to go."

"That is so awesome," Alya squealed like a little fangirl. "Was she wonderful?"

Here Marinette tuned in just a little bit more at her growing and nagging curiosity. But she didn't act like she was listening at all. This day was embarrassing enough for both her and now Adrien, and she wasn't about to add to his troubles. Yeah, that was why she was "ignoring" him alright.

"Uh, well... She was just as great as we all make her out to be," Adrien started. "She cares about everybody even at the risk of not taking care of herself. What she does with her powers... It's absolutely amazing. It's a gift to have met her." His voice grew super soft at the end and he absently smiled to himself.

Marinette's cheeks turns oh so many shades of red. Frantically she buried her head in her class notes. Meanwhile, Alya gave a small squee of delight. "It sounds like you have a bit of a crush on her," she hinted almost evilly.

Adrien whirled around turning his back to Alya. "I do not. I only met her that once. How could I have a crush on her?"

"Well not looking at me and outright denying it is a good indicator," she said with a grin.

At this Adrien turned back to her and pouted.

"Oh come on, we're just teasing you," Alya relented. "I think it's really sweet." She cast a sideways glance at Marinette. "Isn't it Marinette?"

"Uh yeah. Yeah of course." She was still hiding behind her notes and trying desperately to remain unnoticed. Fortunately Adrien was so used to her stammering that this was nothing new, and didn't ask. Instead he asked politely if they could change the subject. Class was just about to begin anyway.

As soon as it was convenient, Marinette tapped Alya's shoulder. "Hey, did you ever see Adrien yesterday when you were filming the battle?"

Alya shook her head. "No, but of course there was a lot going on. He could have slipped past me and I'd never have known. Why?"

"I'm not sure. Just curious." Marinette went back to her notes.

For the rest of class, Marinette was able to avoid questions from her friend. Additionally she was able to think about Adrien's words a little more. By the time class ended though Alya wasn't going to be ignored. She grabbed her friends hand and drug her from the room.

"What are you thinking?" Alya whispered. "Do you think Adrien might be lying about seeing Ladybug?"

"No," Marinette said quickly. She knew he wasn't lying because, well, she had woken up in Adrien's bedroom. But Alya couldn't know this for a thousand reasons, not one of which was that she didn't know her best friend was THE Ladybug. "It's not like him to lie. So I believe him."

"Okay," Alya allowed. "But there's still something going on here with you. Are you feeling okay? You've been out of sorts all morning."

"Me? Oh, yeah I'm alright. Just had to put some long hours into the bakery yesterday." Well, Adrien might not have been a liar, but Marinette surely was. All these lies were starting to add up into one enormous conspiracy. Great, now she sounded like Alya.

"I think I'm going to ask Adrien for an interview," Alya said decisively.

"A what now?"

"An interview for the LadyBlog of course! He rescued her. And the fans would love it!"

"I'm sure they would," Marinette giggled.

***

Ladybug was waiting on the rooftops of Paris that night for Chat Noir to show himself. She hadn't seen him in the two days since the fight with Blizzardo and she had quite a few questions for him. But he still hadn't shown himself.

She was about to go on patrol of her own when his voice came from over in the shadows. "Miss me, My Lady?"

"There you are," she scolded lightly. "Where have you been? I was just about to leave without you."

"Sorry about that," he said calmly. "I just had a few things to take care of first."

Ladybug knew him better than that though. The way his ears weren't quite as perked up as usual, and the way he was trying to pretend everything was okay. "Come on, Chat. That isn't the real reason."

He finally sighed and gave it up. "I've been worried about you, ever since I had to leave you with that Adrien kid. I meant to come by and see you later, check on you and all that, but... I was worried that you might hate me."

"Hate you?" This was baffling. Why would he think such a thing?

"Yeah. Because I left you with a stranger and everything. That I wasn't there to take care of you myself." Chat really was being honest with her, but if only she knew how deeply complicated this situation really was. That it really /was/ him that was with her. But she didn't want that kind of relationship. She wanted to keep their identities secret, and he wanted the exact opposite. But he had never pushed the issue. And now it just felt like everything was mixed up.

"I promise you Chat, I don't hate you. Adrien is a very nice young man and he took very good care of me."

Chat's heart swelled hearing this. Now he wished more than ever to tell her that the 'nice young man' she spoke of was actually him. But no, she didn't want that either. "Yeah? That was gonna be my next question! Wanted to make sure the kid didn't try anything funny on My Lady!"

Ladybug rolled her eyes. At least Chat was more or less himself again. "Come on, we better get a move on if we want to get this patrol done before it gets too late."


	8. Late Night Peptalks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MariChat. MariChat EVERYWHERE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The new year means I'm back at work so less time to write. I refuse to abandon this story however! Happy reading everyone.

For the next hour the bi-weekly patrol of Chat Noir and Ladybug went without a hitch. Aside from fighting crime during the day, the pair offered their assistance to strangers who were out on the streets. Sometimes it was someone who couldn't find their way in the dark, unfamiliar streets, like tourists. Sometimes they'd stumble upon someone down on their luck or just having a rough day and who needed a pep talk. On a few occasions, these patrols gave them petty robbers or lost children. It was these little things that often went unnoticed by all spectators that helped earned them their great and honorable reputation in the city.

Being high school students though, the life of a hero had to end at some point. So after going through the rounds, they decided to wrap things up and go to their respective homes for the night.

Except Chat didn't really want to say goodbye.

To his credit though he did a good job of controlling himself, and when Ladybug asked if he was alright, he simply brushed her off and said he was tired. Which he was, but that wasn't anywhere close to the point of his troubles.

"See you later, Chat." Ladybug started for home and Chat forced a smile.

It wasn't until she was already well out of earshot that he managed to whisper, "Goodnight, my sweet Lady." He let the air out of his lungs slowly. "You fool," Adrien scolded himself. "What a mess you've gotten yourself in because of your stupid heart. Now what are you going to do?"

Unfortunately one can only ask oneself questions and not expect any actual answers. Feeling down, he trudged off in the opposite direction of Ladybug. Adrien really wished he had someone to talk to, someone who might even be able to help him through this. His very best friend Nino was asleep by now and Adrien was too tired to try and figure out how to explain this situation without spilling his identity. Chloe was just... no. Never going to happen. And obviously his partner and lady was for once, useless. That left Adrien feeling more alone than he did at home. It wasn't like Chat interacted with many civilians. The few he did talk with either were just acquaintances or he flirted too much with them. Who would ever listen to the woeful tales of a black cat superhero anyway?

Adrien began to take a long route home, not willing to actually end this night yet. Not with his mind spinning in circles like it was. He started to wander neighborhoods and followed his nose as the scent of late-night coffee shops filled the night Parisian air. Thinking about cafes and the like reminded him of this little bakery that he'd heard about, and that led to a name. Marinette!

Yes, Chat had flirted with her, but in the end, she had helped him take down the Evillustraitor, and didn't seem to be put off by his ill-timed attempts at jokes or flirting. Adrien pictured the shy, relatively quiet girl in his class, and how she seemed really kind around most people except him. He had a hard time figuring her out. Then again... She hadn't acted like this around Chat. And this was the only person he could think of that might actually listen. With new determination, he flew with purpose across roofs and past chimneys until he reached a roof that was just across from Marinette's home.

The ever pessimistic side of him warned him that they had homework and so she would probably be busy with that or sleeping. But none of this kept him from leaping over to her balcony and knocking softly on the little trap door. He waited for a few seconds, and the decided that this was a horrible idea and turned to leave.

Just then the door opened and Marinette stuck her head out. "... Chat Noir?"

He froze. "Y-yeah... Marinette?"

"What are you doing here?" She climbed up onto the balcony with him. This was very unusual for him. Hadn't they each headed of their separate was?

Chat finally turned around. "I... I didn't wake you did I? I can leave if you'd prefer..."

"No, I was already up," she told him. What was this? Chat not being flirty and cool? This just got curiouser and curiouser.

"Yeah, uh..." Adrien's nervous habit of rubbing the back of his neck began to show. "I know we don't know each other that well, but uh... well, I was wondering if you had a few minutes to talk? Well, I guess listen is more accurate because I'd be doing most of the talking..." Gosh why was he stumbling over his own words? He sounded like Marinette now whenever she spoke to him in class. "Maybe I should just go."

"No, you don't have to go," Marinette stopped him before he could leave by grabbing his arm. "I'm a good listener," she assured him. Besides it was very unlike Chat to act this way. "Please, let's talk."

Finally Adrien got himself under control and took a seat in a chair. "I've found myself in this... tricky situation. And as such I might not be able to give you all the details."

"Alright," Marinette agreed. Fair enough.

"Are you familiar with the villain Blizardo?" Chat figured she was already, since she had been in class with him that morning where everyone had talked all about it, but he still had to ask.

More than you know, Marinette thought. But she nodded and he continued.

With his next breath of air, the words just spilled out of his mouth. "Well it went horribly wrong. Ladybug... she was hurt. My transformation was about to wear off and I couldn't help her without showing myself and... this guy Adrien was there and he helped but... I still feel horrible about it." This would be so much easier if he and Adrien were different people, or if Ladybug knew who he really was.

Marinette placed her arm on his shoulder. She'd have to approach this carefully. "Okay. Well... did Ladybug seem upset at all when you saw her later?"

Chat took a deep breath. "No, she didn't."

"Good. What was your conversation with her like?"

"Things were fine. She seemed tired that's all, but she was probably still wary from that last battle."

Marinette smiled at him. "Then it sounds like there's nothing to be concerned about. I mean I understand why you feel this way, but it sounds like Ladybug does too."

Chat blinked a couple times. It just couldn't be that simple. "... Really?"

"Really," Marinette assured him, still smiling up at him.

Chat made a slightly displeased face. "Well... What if this Adrien person starts to fall in love with her?"

Marinette mentally rolled her eyes. As Ladybug, she'd had her fair number of devoted suitors already. "Half the city in is love with her, Chat. That isn't anything new, is it?"

".... What if she starts to fall in love with him?"

Marinette's mind came to a screeching halt. Oh. This was one thing she had not considered, either because it was too far fetched to consider in the first place, or because she was scared of what the answer might be. She carefully worded this answer. "Oh, uh... Well.... If this Adrien is the same one I know from class, who happens to be a model, then uh... It would be too risky, wouldn't it? I mean, they're both in the spotlight already. They'd be all over everything and would never have a moment's peace. And... I'm sure Ladybug would still want to keep her identity a secret, even to someone like Adrien." _Especially_ with someone like Adrien. "That would be impossible, to tell him then and try to hide it from the press."

Marinette paused, feeling awkward as she rambled. Chat though was deep in thought though as he considered this answer. "You know, Marinette, you are very insightful."

Now she chuckled nervously. "Oh, you know, I just uh... Have a unique way of looking at things."

He nodded, and for the first time since he landed on her balcony, Chat Noir smiled. "You certainly do, Princess. You've enlightened this situation of mine very much for me."

"Wait, that's all you wanted to know? If there was something going on between Ladybug and Adrien?"

There it was, the lovely Chat Noir smile. "Maybe. Maybe I'm just curious."

"Curiosity has killed many cats," Marinette spilled before she realized what she had said. Oh god this stupid dork was rubbing off on her.

Chat's grin only seemed to widen at her joke. "Touché!" Adrien was beginning to feel more like himself now some of his issues were resolved. What was more shocking though was Marinette herself. Adrien could hardly believe the spunky girl who stood before him, so unlike the shy classmate he knew. A little lightbulb went off over his head. "Perhaps I should drop by more often and visit you!"

"What?"

"Yeah. I mean, I don't think I gave you enough credit when you helped me bring down that Evillustrator guy. You handled yourself very well." Just what other surprises would she have in store for him? The idea was too tempting to ignore.

"Seriously Chat? What would Ladybug think of this?" She knew darn well what Ladybug would think about this after all!

Chat stopped though and started at Marinette seriously. "Look, Ladybug and I..." He sighed. "Let's just say there's a very large elephant that has been staring her in the face for a while and hasn't really acknowledged," he said softly. "I hate to put it that way, but... It's an accurate analogy."

Elephants...? "What exactly are you talking about?"

Chat debated with himself for a moment. Did he tell her this or shut his mouth? He felt like taking his chances. "From the day I met Ladybug, I've felt very strongly towards her. I'd would and have risked myself for her time and time again, and all she sees me as is a friend. Which is great, of course. I mean, she's allowed to think that way. I just... Got my hopes up. She's one of the closest people to me. One of my only friends."

Marinette knew that Chat was currently poring his heart, but she could hardly believe what she was hearing. Strong feelings? Just a friend? Allowed to feel that way? One of his only friends?? There were too many things here to consider! Just when he spoke of one, another came up. Which did she even focus on first?

"Are you saying that... you like Ladybug as more than a friend?" Marinette managed.

"Liked," Chat said quietly. "I'm not so sure I _can_ like her in that way anymore. It just hurts too much, you know? I may have this confident flirty persona as a cover, but underneath... I'm pretty fragile." He chuckled with nervousness, trying to make light of a very serious revelation.

Marinette realized what a thin line they were walking with his branch of discussion. Talk of who he was underneath the mask still wasn't something she felt like she needed or wanted to know. "In your... Other life, the non superhero one," Marinette began carefully, "Don't you have many friends or family you're close to?"

Chat looked up at her, and she immediately knew the answer. Never had his bright green eyes looked so dull and sad. "I don't. My father..." He shook his head, not wanting to talk about him, and implying their relationship was rough. "There's only one person whom I can call my best friend. I have another 'friend'," and here Chat actually made air quotes with his fingers, "who I'm pretty sure is just all over me for my reputation and her own benefit. And... That's it."

No wonder the poor guy had come crawling to her balcony for a talk. Marinette realized that, in or out of the suit, she was one of the only people who treated him like a person. Even then, she felt like a real loser because she had refused Chat's romantic advances. He'd literally just told her though that she was in the right, that she wasn't wrong for refusing him. After all it was she who wanted to keep their lives separate. So why did she still feel so bad?

"Oh. I'm... Really sorry to hear that." She was honestly surprised that she could carry on an intelligent conversation with the weight of all these bombshells making her head spin.

Chat shrugged. "It's fine. I'm honestly used to it by now." It still hurt though, and that fact showed with great obviousness on his face.

"No one should ever have to deal with things alone," Marinette answered quickly. "I would love it if you stopped by to talk when you need to."

"... You would?" Chat's eared perked.

"I really would," Marinette emphasized the is with a nod.

"Then My Lady," and he gave Marinette a dramatic bow, "I will do just that." He stood up straight. "In all serious though, thank you for listening. It truly means a lot. Oh, and if you happen to see Ladybug, could you maybe not mention this side of me to her?"

Marinette giggled at at the situational irony. "Of course. I have to get some sleep now, Chat."

"Goodbye!" And with a leap, he was gone.

Marinette practically jumped back down into her bedroom and didn't even breathe until the door was closed. "Tikki, what in the world was that all about?!"

The little red Kwami, who had been hiding in Marinette's pocket, suddenly appeared. "It's a little strange for you, seeing Chat that way?" Tikki guessed.

"Yes! I felt like I hardly even knew him. He's always so flirty, and smiley, and..."

"Confident?" Tikki guessed.

"Yeah, maybe." Marinette crawled back into bed.

"I think you did just the right thing though," Tikki added with a big smile. "I couldn't see him of course, but he just sounded so much happier once he was leaving than when he arrived."

"I guess you're right," Marinette sighed. "But I don't want to get too close to him... It could compromise everything."

"That it could," Tikki agreed, "but think about it this way: If Chat didn't have you to talk to, then he might be distracted during a battle and he could get seriously hurt."

"Oh. I hadn't thought about that," Marinette whispered. "You have an excellent point, Tikki."

She just smiled happily. "Maybe it could even help the both of you?"

"Help us both?" Marinette didn't quite understand what Tikki meant.

"Well, you and I both know that Chat is a good person. I know you have Alya for a friend, but could it hurt to occasionally get a guy's perspective on things? Or about the trauma you went through recently."

She knew Tikki was talking about Blizzardo, and how she'd nearly been turned into a human pop sickle. But this was still a problem. "Oh Tikki, I wish it were that simple. Chat doesn't know I'm Ladybug, remember? And he can't ever find out."

"I just meant you could talk to him as Ladybug and get his advice. But only if you're comfortable with it."

"Oh I see now. Thank you, Tikki." She kissed her little forehead and a few moments later settled down for the night.

 


	9. The Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Ladyblog gets a smashing new post, and Marinette has feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so slow in updates now, sorry gang. But omg have you guys watched the latest episodes?!? Animan had me in stitches omg. That is literally my new favorite episode. Anyways, enjoy the chapter and I will post the next as soon as I can! As always, I adore every kudo, comment and follow I get.

The following day, Marinette was able to sleep in late and wake up at her own pace. After a good breakfast with her parents, they asked if she might be spared to help them out in the bakery. Even though she didn't have school, Marinette didn't have plans for the day, so she agreed.

Though it was hard work, Marinette thoroughly enjoyed working here. The smell of the breads always made the house smell good and there were plenty of opportunities to sneak an extra piece for yourself. Plus, on slow days, her mother and father would sometimes have flour wars.

Today though, they were much too busy trying to fill a dozen different orders, hence why Marinette was asked to help. All morning she had worked the oven, putting pans in and taking the out again. When she wasn't doing that, she was cleaning the counters and preparing them for the next batch of goodies to be made.

Work went on like this all morning long, and Marinette only had a few minutes here and there to sit while waiting for something to come out of the oven. She didn't even realize it was lunchtime until her parents pointed out that they themselves were quite famished and surely she was too. So when they ate a quick bite and went back to work, Marinette was clueless when someone dropped by the bakery.

Hearing the door, her mother asked if she might take care of the customer. "Of course mom! Be right back." And she hopped up from her stool, fearlessly walking right up to the counter.

What she saw was a young blonde man half bent over and staring at some croissants in the display case. Marinette could only see the head of blonde hair, and didn't recognize him, but he did look awfully familiar... "Hi there! Can I help you with something?" This caused the young man to look up, and suddenly Marinette found herself face to face with Adrien.

Oh. She had thought... Or, well, for a split second, she thought that maybe this was Chat Noir. Which was a ridiculous assumption because one, Chat always wore black, and two, Adrien and Chat couldn't possibly be the same person. She just had that feline menace on her mind because of their little late night discussion. Yeah. That was it.

Adrien of course, being blissfully unaware of any of this, naturally smiled in greeting and waved. "Hi, Marinette. How's it going?"

Marinette forced herself to snap out of her little delusional fantasies and answer him. "I'm okay, just working hard and helping my parents out."

He nodded. "That's good. I was hoping to buy a couple of these croissants over here. I missed lunch today."

"Yeah, sure thing." She went to find a paper bag and picked up the tongs to grab the croissant with. "Did you have a photoshoot or something?" She asked, trying to be conversational.

"Yeah, at first I did," said Adrien with a half shrug. "But then Alya texted me and was begging for me to give her an interview for her Ladyblog." His smile made him look like he was a little embarrassed by this.

"You agreed to her?" Marinette asked in surprise. Surely she never thought he would, considering how strict his father was about everything and anything.

"Yeah, she talked me into it, but I only agreed because she promised the video would be for registered subscribers of her blog and not the general public."

"Oh I see. Well that was very thoughtful of her." Marinette didn't want to stop here though, even if it felt like a natural place for a subject change. "I think it was really brave, what you did for Ladybug. And I'm glad that others will get the chance to hear about it too."

Adrien's eyebrows went up. "You think I was really brave?" To him, he felt as if he had let his stupid, foolish heart get in the way. Who else would attempt to rescue a renowned super hero as a civilian and risk blowing their own cover? Even Plagg had more sense.

Marinette simply nodded to his question, not really trusting her voice just then. It wasn't everyday she could be talking to Adrien and not feel completely nervous. Somehow, talking about Ladybug made it a little easier for her persona's confidence to shine through. "It's not everyday that someone without any kind of special powers would put themselves in danger for someone who does." She could feel her cheeks getting warm already as she spoke these words.

This took a couple of seconds for Adrien to process. "I think that's one of the kindest things anyone has ever said about me."

A few more seconds passed. Marinette blinked. Then Adrien blinked. Suddenly Marinette came to her senses. "Oh! I still haven't rung up your croissants yet! Let me do that right away..." She quickly busied herself with the register and giving him a total to pay for.

Adrien pulled some money from his pocket and they exchanged money for food. "Thanks again, Marinette. I guess I'll see you at school?"

"Yeah. See you then." She waved shyly as he left. When it was safe to, she exhaled and leaned back, trying to calm down. "That was too weird, Tikki," she whispered.

Tikki poked her head out of Marinette's pocket. "Why was it weird? Do you think he suspects you are Ladybug?"

"No, that isn't it... I don't know. It was just... Awkward." Marinette didn't even know how to explain why it was awkward.

"Maybe you just need a break," Tikki suggested. "Why don't you take a few minutes and check out Alya's blog? Maybe watch that interview she did of Adrien."

Marinette smiled. "You know, that isn't a bad idea. Thank you."

After mumbling something to her parents that suggested she needed to take a few minutes break, she hurried up to her bedroom. While she began pulling up the ladyblog's website, she pulled out her cell phone. "Three texts from Alya?" Marinette exclaimed.

"What do they say?" Tikki asked.

Marinette read them out loud. "She says, 'Mari, you need to get on the Ladyblog NOW!!!' The next, 'Big big news!!'" For a moment, Marinette started to panic, thinking that there was another Akuma attack somewhere. "The last one says, 'I promise, you're going to flip out as much as I did.'"

"I wonder what that's supposed to mean," Tikki contemplated.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Marinette replied. "Let's check out the website." By now at least, the page was up and loaded, and after a few clicks, she made it to the most recent post.

Just as Adrien had told her, Alya had in fact interviewed him. Only because of his father's reputation, she had pixelated his face and he wore a different shirt than usual.

"Hello lovely viewers! Do I have a special treat in store for you guys today! I am here today with a daring young man who actually happened to be at the scene of Blizzardo's rampage just days ago!" Alya was saying enthusiastically. "Our hero has asked that he not be identified to the public, so I will be respecting his wishes." She then turned to Adrien and the questions began to roll. "So what was going through your head when you realized you were smack dab in the middle of this?"

When Adrien spoke, his voice was lower than normal, as the pitch had been changed to help disguise himself. "Well I was scared, just like anyone else would have been. In fact, I think it would have been even crazier if I wasn't scared, you know? I mean, we see these crazy people with powers so often, and you never know just how dangerous they will be."

Marinette definitely agreed with him on this point. These akumatized victims got crazier and crazier. The man who could transform into animals was plenty dangerous as it was. Just what else did this Hawkmoth have up his sleeve?

The next question Alya asked was how he saw the battle play out. "I was kind of... Well, hiding in an alley," Adrien admitted. "But I could hear Ladybug and Chat Noir out on the street fighting and doing their best to protect the city."

"Mmhmm, I see. So earlier you actually told me that you were able to rescue Ladybug! How did you rescue her exactly?"

Marinette chuckled and rolled her eyes. Of course that was the reason Alya had wanted to interview him all along. She should have seen it coming.

"Well, I saw her take a really bad hit, and Chat wasn't around at the moment. I didn't really want to see her get hurt, so I... I ran right out and over to her." Even though his voice was distorted, Marinette could hear the emotion in it. She found herself hanging on his every word more so than usual. "I knew I had to help her."

"I promise you, all of Paris thanks you for your deed!" Alya assured him. "So since you got to spend some personal time with Ladybug, tell us, what is she like?"

"There is absolutely no one like her," he started. "I'm not even sure there are enough words in the dictionary to describe her properly. She's like the air on a cool spring day, and when she talks to you, she doesn't care about your background, if you have money, things like that, because they aren't important to her. I think that's what makes her the perfect superhero to watch over all of us: she wants to help everyone, no matter who they are. I don't know what we did to deserve someone as spectacular as her, but we certainly do not deserve it."

Marinette's face flushed with red. She had not been expecting any of those nice things to be said about her. Her! Simple, plain ol' Marinette. Adrien may have thought Paris wasn't good enough to receive such a hero as Ladybug, but Marinette was sure that she didn't quite deserve such compliments either.

In the video, Alya's eyes widened. Apparently she too had not been expecting anything of the sort to come out of his mouth. "Woah. Those are some very strong words you have there. I'm sure all the viewers out there care for Ladybug, but it sounds like your feelings run a bit deeper than most?"

This time there was a pause before he answered. "They do." Again there was a lot of emotion even in his altered computer voice. "I mean, I had always admired Ladybug before, but after meeting her... I think I might have fallen in love with her."

Marinette's jaw fell open.


	10. Rendezvous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Marinette decides how she feels about the video and Adrien has a small mental breakdown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has taken me way too long, I apologize. But thank you all so much for being patient! Now, a few of you commented on the last chapter about Ayla being a little out of character, and I totally understand what you mean. Hopefully this next one explains a bit and clears things up for her.
> 
> Also - 58 EMAILS IN 24 HOURS FROM THE LAST CHAPTER HOLY COW.
> 
> One more thing and this is important: This story will remain origin-spoiler free. I have not seen it yet and I'm guessing most of you haven't either. So no worries.

The video ended shortly after that with a few final comments from Alya. Marinette didn't hear another word though. She just stared at the computer screen in shock. Adrien was in love with Ladybug?!

Tikki flew directly in front of Marinette's face. "Marinette? Can you hear me?"

For a moment, her only reaction was a blink. She was in complete denial. How could Adrien have a crush on Ladybug? He'd only just met her! And that was only because he saved her butt from that Akuma. Well, she allowed, she HAD kissed him... Only because her emotions were all over the place and she had clearly not been thinking straight. If she had been in her right mind, that whole afternoon would have probably been different.

As she started to come out of her shocked daze, she shook her head. "I have to call Alya right now!"

Tikki nodded, agreeing that this was a good idea. Marinette's hands were shaking though and she had a hard time navigating to her friend's contact information. After a few attempts the phone started to dial.

Alya's voice appeared on the other end. "Hey Marinette! Oh my gosh, did you get to look at the--"

"Yes I did!" Marinette replied in a panic interrupting her friend. "I thought you said you had good news?"

"Uh... I never really said that," said Alya. "At least I didn't mean to. I said I had big news. What's going on, Mari?"

Marinette was still in panic mode. "Did you literally forget that I have a ginormous crush on Adrien? How did you think I was going to react to finding out that he has a crush on Ladybug?!"

Now there was a gasp on the other end of the phone as Alya put two and two together. "OH MY GOD! Marinette I am so sorry! I-I didn't mean... I wasn't even thinking, I swear!" Somehow hearing her friend's instant apology lessened some of the anger she felt. "Marinette, do you hate me?" 

Marinette could instantly sense the fear in Alya's voice. They'd been friends for years and she knew Alya would never purposely do something like this. "No, no of course I don't hate you," she assured her. "I-I'm just in shock." This was true, but not quite for the reasons that Alya thought. She didn't know that her best friend was in fact Ladybug. Marinette now had irrefutable proof though that Adrien liked Ladybug, which meant, however indirectly, that he had a crush on her, too. So in a way, Marinette had just found out that Adrien had a crush on HER. Except, he didn't know it was really her. Oh this was so confusing!

"I'm going to make this up to you," Alya decided. "I promise, Marinette. I got so involved in the story of Ladybug getting rescued that I... well, anything I say would only sound like an excuse, which is pathetic," she scolded herself.

All of this made Marinette smile. "Hey, it's okay, Alya. Really it is. I'm actually feeling a little better already." Yes, venting out loud and getting some of these feelings out in the open was just what was needed to calm down. Even Tikki was smiling at her again. "How about you come on over tonight and hang out, and we can hug it out and call it even?"

"You are the most awesome friend," Alya said approvingly. "I'll be there, girl. I already promised Nino I would help him with some homework anyway. See you later."

Marinette hung up the phone and let herself fall back into a chair. She had been unconsciously pacing as she talked and some of her nerves had been calmed in this way. Now she was much more like her old self. "I'm glad that's over with," she said absently.

"What are you going to do now?" Tikki asked with an eager smile.

Marinette didn't know what to say. "I'm not sure. I don't even know how I feel," she admitted.

"What are you talking about?" Tikki was flabbergasted. "Your long-time crush has just confessed his love to you! Well, to the superhero side of you, but still!" The little Kwami was clearly very excited for her friend and saw this all as a good thing.

Marinette giggled at her enthusiasm. "But why would he go and proclaim it to the Internet like that?"

Tikki shrugged and her answer was simple. "How else does a civilian get in touch with Ladybug? He wanted you to know, that's all."

"But he can't possibly know that Ladybug follows this fanblog about herself," Marinette pointed out.

"You know how rumors spread. It would have reached you eventually, wouldn't it?"

Marinette didn't argue anymore. Her Kwami was right. There was no discounting his feelings. Adrien liked her. But somehow... "This still feels really weird," she admitted. "Like it's all some crazy dream and not real. I don't know if I can believe all of this, even if the proof is right in front of me!"

"Well," Tikki began, "why don't you go visit Adrien as Ladybug and talk to him? Maybe that will clear things up?"

That... Was actually a really good idea. But Marinette still had to help her parents work at the bakery today. To her surprise though, when she went back downstairs to work, she was told that things had slowed down, and that they were actually almost done with what they'd needed to do for the day. Marinette was free to go. So she marched back up to her room under the pretense of taking a nap and working on homework.

"Looks like I'm going to go see Adrien after all. Tikki, spots on!"

 

***

 

Meanwhile, Adrien was having his own nervous breakdown. "I can't believe I said all of that!" He fell back onto his bed and stared up at the ceiling. He'd tried everything to get his mind off of that interview; climbing his rock wall, fencing, Chinese, but nothing helped.

"I can't believe it either," Plagg said rolling his eyes in disgust. "Now I have to listen to your emotional rants all day long."

"Plagg why did you let me let me do that?"

"Don't turn this on me," Plagg defended himself. "I tried to talk you out of it and you kept telling me it would be fine. You're lucky Alya swore to secrecy."

That was the one lucky break Adrien had, only it wasn't really a break. Most of the people in his class knew that he'd rescued Ladybug already, so they would know it was he who had just proclaimed his love for her. But no one had any proof, and hopefully it would stay contained to school. Hopefully.

"You don't even know if Ladybug will get your declaration," Plagg continued.

"I know, I know," Adrien grumbled. "For all I know I just poured my heart out to someone who will never even hear it." 

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," said Plagg suddenly and darted for a hiding place.

Adrien rolled his eyes. "What, you switching sides on me already? Stop being confusing, Plagg."

"I'm just trying to tell you that Ladybug is currently outside of your window."

The suddenness of the statement didn't make it any easier to believe. Nevertheless, Adrien turned his head towards his window, if only to prove Plagg wrong. That was when he saw her, Ladybug herself. She was here?? Adrien jumped up from bed and rushed over to the window.

"Uh... Hi there," said Ladybug once the window was no longer closed. "Do you mind if I come in? It's okay to say no if you're busy or something."

Adrien blinked, still in shock. "No, it's fine. Come on in." He stepped aside and Ladybug was quickly standing in Adrien's bedroom. Adrien's bedroom! Marinette was absolutely beside herself as she took a look around. The more she saw of it, the more in awe she was. How had she not fainted yet? 

"I think your room is bigger than my entire house," she commented in a tease.

"Y-yeah... that's what happens when your father is the biggest fashion designer in all of Paris." He started rubbing the back of his neck nervously as he talked.

"Right, your father is Gabriel Agreste. I've seen his clothing lines."

Adrien nodded, slowly his brain recovered from the initial shock and allowed him to think. "Look, Ladybug... Not that it isn't great to see you because it _is_ really good to see you... I'm wondering what's brought you here exactly?" 

Now it was Ladybug's turn to blush. "Well, I watched that video of you on the Ladyblog. I mean, I knew it was you because of your story and everything. Anyway I watched it and... I wanted to come by and see you."

An awkward silence came over them. Adrien was beside himself. “You… wanted to see _me_?”

“Uh, well… yes. I mean…” Wow she was fumbling all over her words again like she wasn’t even wearing the Ladybug suit. “I did. I guess I was… touched. By your confession, that is.” Could you be anymore awkward? She mentally scolded herself.

Adrien’s eyes widened. “In my own defense, you were the one who called me handsome, if you remember.”

Oh crap. She had desperately tried to not remember that. “Well you are the one who rescued me.”

Adrien’s mouth held a ghost of a smile. “You kissed me first.”

Double crap. There was no denying that. Marinette didn’t ever want to deny kissing _Adrien Agreste._ Even if the circumstances were a little… unusual. She took a deep breath and the next words just fell out. “I kissed you because I’ve had a longtime crush on you and I just couldn’t resist.” Immediately after speaking her hands flew to her mouth. Oh god what had she done?

Adrien however was floored. Things started to make so much more sense now. It explained why Ladybug had always shot down his advances. Additionally it raised a dozen other questions, like how did Ladybug know about him to even have a crush on him? Did he know Ladybug out of the suit? And if he did know her, who was she? For now though these questions were shoved to the side. In his mind, this was his big chance. He may not have gotten Ladybug to like him as Chat Noir, but if she liked him as Adrien, then that was the perfect start.

“That’s… that’s great,” he said with a chuckle. “I’ve had a crush on you too.”

She gasped audibly, and a bright red blush covered all of her face that wasn’t hidden behind her mask. “You… you do?” Well, at least now she had a reason for her numerous failures trying to win him over as Marinette. Her crush had basically admitted he liked her. Well, half of her at least. Even so, in her mind, this was her big chance. She may have been too much of a nervous wreck to get Adrien to like her, but if he liked Ladybug, then that was the perfect start.

“So… where exactly does this leave us?” she ventured to ask.

Adrien smiled again, casually walking towards her. “Well… usually when two people confess feelings to each other, they end up dating. So…. Ladybug, will you be my girlfriend?”

Oh Marinette’s little heart was beating so very hard right now. It was very hard not to just scream in his face and wiggle around like a child. “Yes,” she answered in a barely contained whisper. “Of course I will.”

Feeling a surge of confidence with her answer, Adrien let just a little bit of his Chat personality come to the front. “There’s just one more thing. The last kiss we had was just a little too short. Do you think we could try that again?”

Ladybug smirked and closed the distance between them. “Since you asked so nicely.” And that was how Marinette found herself kissing Adrien senseless in the middle of his bedroom.


End file.
